<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>燃烧的猎宫 by Taubenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325336">燃烧的猎宫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton'>Taubenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Rudolf, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Metaphors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Who Kills the Cat?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我醒时能见到你吗？”他伸手摹绘死神的样貌。<br/>“你得到的，得不到的，只在梦里。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>燃烧的猎宫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烟被酒打湿了，鲁道夫背靠在红砖墙上回想着，他从那空空荡荡的衣袋里只摸出一个冬天，清冷的空气借他裸露的手指爬进风衣袖口，停在灰围巾边缘。他拨开一道间隙让它溜进更深的地方，吐着薄薄的水雾咧开嘴，又垮下嘴角，不耐烦地屈起膝盖晃晃腿碰响了两只鞋跟。</p><p>这取暖的动作把弗朗茨教训人的样子塞回他的脑子里，现下他正如父亲所要求的那样噤声闭紧嘴，毫无份量的羽毛搔似的话语本就没有说的意义。他像根扯干净的白梗一样飘过人行道，车、是车来了，他多愿意用温暖的胸膛去拥抱驰走的钢铁，但鲁道夫扶着路灯杆停下了，闯进他臂弯的单单剩了一阵狂风。</p><p>对街的男人观察着他，以一种很是随性熟稔的方式，仿佛这并非什么不合礼节的行为。鲁道夫莫名尝到了别样的兴致，梦中的焦熏味沿着银针般视线的轨迹注射入舌尖，他的口腔有些麻了，眼睑也打起颤，那翳病的美丽踩着沉默的影子朝他此时独自享有的亮光走来，如此了然，裹挟着一早将他揣摩透彻的势头。</p><p>“不介意借我一晚上？”男人问。</p><p>他转而面向那张惑人的脸，描摹不出特征却像一件遗落在边角的童年玩具，开始怀疑自己再度不幸地踏入了某一段割裂的潜意识，他的身份或许被设定成了一位廉价的娼妓，但他并不打算照这个剧本进行演绎，“不、不，我希望这回是<em>倒过来的</em>——您不介意借我一晚上？开个价吧。”</p><p>“<em>一场梦</em>，”男人几乎是在他耳边低语，“相当贵重，这就是我的价格。”</p><p>“您是个解梦师吗？”鲁道夫故意侧过头避开过于亲密的接触，他知道男人将此视作平凡的娱乐，好比是按着老鼠尾巴的猫，“一场梦，对我而言远称不上<em>贵重</em>。”</p><p>“睡时往往比醒时通达的更多，你得到的在梦里，得不到的也在梦里。”男人的双手钻进他的衣摆抚摸衬衫下的细瘦胯骨，他因意外的袭击急急缩了一记腰，也只是给男人机会拢住他的半身继续直奔主题，脆弱的囊袋被棉布外的手搓挤把玩，他皱眉哼了一声就埋进围巾藏起隐隐烫热的两颊，他们在这大地之光的照射中傲慢地上演寡廉鲜耻的勾当，男人在颈部的狠咬叫他兴奋异常。</p><p>灯照的强度或许在一瞬敌不过他阖目高潮后迸出的笑声，他顾不上裆里那团凉乎乎的玩意儿便引过男人的下颌亲吻，那伸展的锐线被他肆意的唇舌越舔越湿。黏腻的腥味冲进鼻腔时他突兀地张开了眼，散乱的殷红水渍附着于男人的肌肤，粘出枯涩歪折的痕迹，男人反倒不觉惶恐地将鲁道夫唇周遍布的血液抹得更泛，他感到男人的手指用力划过侧颈与咽喉，似乎在伪造枪杀了一丛子母鸡冠花的犯罪现场。</p><p>胆怯驱使他抓住男人的手臂，溢流的血覆盖过色泽不匀的前路渗进围巾和衬衫里，指甲生掐的力道让男人更为欢喜了，他们在不确定的相互试探和压迫中发疯一样啃噬彼此的皮肉，直到男人满怀惬意地缓慢蹭过他染红的耳朵，将沉滞的血汁封在以唇相接的吻里，在那肉舌抵过上颚的时候，路灯闪烁着被他的喘息扑灭了。</p><p>“我如何称呼您，解梦师先生？”模模糊糊的声音从他残余着金属涩感的喉管浮出。</p><p>男人以食指勾过他垂下的手掌描画一个简单的字符，“你的一位旧朋友，<em>死神</em>。”</p><p>鲁道夫略过静止的人群去往酒吧中央的空桌，旋转的灯球都尽数歇停在固定的颜色，他脱下脏污的衣服和外饰挂在镂空的椅背上，正解开衬衣的第四粒蛋白纽扣，目所能及的尽头滚来掺着蓝紫火焰的黑绒裙边，他任这换了衫的男人揽过他的腰来宣布一次落寞舞会的开始，踏对了所有规则中的步子，而如船锚连接四只脚踝的呼吸是他亲手选的音乐。</p><p>他们倒在圆形的桌面上，坚硬的质地叫他后脊发冷发疼，像睡在森林绝处的磐石中央，作为活着的死物的孩子。男人扬起酒瓶重重放在他的耳旁，飞溅的蜜液如落体的子弹一般坠向他的睫毛、鼻翼和嘴唇，他反射性地蠕动唇瓣舐去同铁锈溶和的星点，男人趁机夹上他探出的舌尖剪弄，牵起自发配合的项颈以便叼住他口中酸软无力的肌体，腮颊内的来回摩挲叫双腿情不自禁地缠过男人的腰身推挤，他在舒爽快意的昏沉里嗅见一丝女香，尤为安稳保守。</p><p>汗水浸透的里衣像瓶口似的大敞展露空阔的秘密，那些浅壑被斟上蹦蹿的凉酒来喂饱浑圆如铝盖的乳晕，他仿佛就此受制于无形的手，只能作出挺起肩锁绷开胸脯的回应，因矜持不足只成了一道算不上豪奢主菜的开胃小料，在出餐前被碾碎榨匀，塑做无关紧要的人们向来期待且认可的形状。</p><p>男人又将他翻过身搓在掌心里，裙带绽开的花蕾上下磨擦他吊着衬衣的后背，他被蹭熟蹭痒了，两根手指沾着涎液毫不费劲地钻进他皱褶的洞口，径直扎上里头的敏感点，示弱的软和呜咽泡发脑仁时他好气地分神想着讲不定他们真是什么旧朋友，不然怎么好解释这谙熟于心的技法搅出的浑水，男人单用手上的活儿就把他整个揉进了午夜的浅海，沥泞的沼泽由皮下的细砂替代，颤栗抽紧的小腹昭示着他本能的惊惧，后颈的啜吻也失了安抚的效力一般置于最顶上的骨节。</p><p>等待让鲁道夫发自肺底地烦躁，闷热像只瓷实的罩笼压垮了他的双胛，沉得叫人喘不过气，他小心地摸索向男人裸露的手汲取偏低的温度，绕圈刮划那枚张扬的戒指释放半明半昧的催促，嗤笑淌入耳孔荒芜的曲径，他幼时受宠的部分擅自将其理解为应允的意思，也跟着眯眼笑了起来，这是谎言反被父亲肯定时他愿摆出的乖巧神情。</p><p>一簇火攀上他的指尖，随后是第二簇、第三簇，男人握回他挣扎逃开的手腕，恸叫在燎烧的乌烟撕裂椎骨往上涤洗眼球时戛然而止，他沉没在无边无垠的裙裾里，黑墨把黄纸和灰枪吞吃干净，烫红的烙块嗞嗞炙烤着口腔、食管、胃部，灰烬是火焰的奴隶，这下仆又把看中的猎物锁在混沌的熔炉里杀死——他常做的梦，<em>王子死去的梦</em>。</p><p>“王子，你看见什么了？我的裙尾满是你的泪水。”死神拨弄着他濡湿的眼睫，倾身吸吮藏于鬓发的耳根。</p><p>“宫殿，”他的声音皲裂嘶哑，囿着屈服而怨恨的哭腔，“他的……<em>我的</em>猎宫。”</p><p>亟不可待的死神给予他仓促爱抚的奖赏，又强硬地撑开他的左眼，硬是逼落一道刺痛的血泪来，“再看看，睁眼仔细看看！”</p><p>“——<em>废墟</em>。”显明的答案叫他汗洽股栗，被尖锥戳住颈部似的抖抖簌簌，绕有火的手拉过死神的拇指抵在合紧的眼睑上，他抿着嘴吞咽一声哽下继续窥睹的胆量，“我不想再看了，我不想看了，这全不属于我……”</p><p>“人呢，你的人民呢！”死神一把扯过他脑后的短发，如同抽出一柄镌着锷叉蛇与麝香百合的匕首。</p><p>这话生生劈开他畏怯排外的感官，耳目闭塞却仍能辨清，“在废墟之下，虬结为悒悒积滞的石根，手底、腹底、足底都着了火。”</p><p>“好孩子、好男孩，”死神愉快地松开他的头发细细梳理，自埋了灰的发际捋向糊了血的发梢，“再讲讲你的父亲居于何位？”</p><p>“落座人间万国君主的席位，在废墟之上俯瞰乱象，迟于变通、不察实情，手握昔日的明镜照往现世。”他趴伏在死神的膝上咬断了出口的整片词句，由着那只游移的手扯下白衫在他腰背的淤青间舞动，再漠然抠进侧肋砺开的疮口。</p><p>指节愈嵌愈深，死神颔拢胸颈吻去他析出的冷汗，凑着一些下凹的线条叹息，“你听见那离席的皇后了吗，你的母亲、伊丽莎白的悔悟，求人善待她招惹的罪愆，以自由禁锢自由！”</p><p>“我听了，”他像一头濒死的春鹿栖在守灵人的紫杉木影里，筛碎的月光降于他一鼓一缩的腹部摘去余温，“北风里的挽诗、祈怜和哀忿，她是废墟之外的孤魂，在黑面纱下奚笑如若与死神谈爱的话，那爱只叫人别离。”</p><p>“妙语，真是顽劣的妙语！”死神扣上他的五指捻密了火焰的热度，亲昵如恋人地倚躺在他身上，“王子，你又身在何方？”</p><p>“棺、柩木、废墟之中，无人为我摇铃，奏歌的仅仅余下彷徨的枪声。我会去哪儿，我得去哪儿——我将去哪儿？”冒窜的火束遇见血就变冷了，铺了层霜在他的小臂上，他就着冰晶的冻气迟钝地眨开眼，许久才寻回焦点睨紧死神的双目，“<em>我看不见了</em>，迷宫走尽了，属于我的在陷下去，贲流的地幔吃食人和废墟。”</p><p>“……还剩什么？”死神顿了顿追问道，轮次抚过他酸胀的眼眶。</p><p>他猜一只惨笑的面具正揪着自己的颧肌不放，倒也不算太过窘迫难堪，“我想起你，<em>一位旧朋友</em>，我最后的呼唤，你藏匿何处？”</p><p>死神冲他的疑问勾起嘴角，面对面拥上他的后腰在颌下的深面嘬出一行毒吻，“我在你的棺里，柩木引起的火里，燃烧的废墟里——王子，你曲折恼人的猎宫建得太短，而你走得太急，钟表告诉我还远远不到那个时候，欲望的笞刑舍不得抛下你，<em>它要你清醒</em>。”</p><p>“我醒时能见到你吗？”他伸手摹绘死神的样貌。</p><p>“你得到的，得不到的，只在梦里。”死神答。</p><p>鲁道夫曲臂压低死神的后脑，他在尝试威胁，“先生，我情愿不醒来。”</p><p>桌面的光滑触感再次覆上背部的肌理，他尚未来得及开口抱怨就被死神操了进来，那硬挺的性器以一种并不从容的频率擦过他的腺体，将他也迅速拖拽入癫眩的气势里。他的嗓眼蹲了一羽隐忍骄矜的鸟，嚼着槽牙扑消了浪荡的啼啭，得胜的劲头刚品了小半截就溃向败局，他像最懂得享受的淫妓一般哝叫着，齿间黏连缕缕糖丝，自如地抬着腰迎合胯下的撞击。</p><p>他们互饮稠白的烛滴和猩红的漆蜡，交融的吐息梭织成丝网俘获自行放逐的烟尘与烬土，再饥不择食地将猎物撕扯朵颐。他吻上死神寂静的胸脯时知晓了废墟坍塌究竟是何滋味，那煎干灼尽的肉和血与新霁的阳光并无区别，他为它们呕吐，为它们妆饰的种种假象和盛景呕吐，为流离失所的选择权呕吐，死神更为蛮横地插至滑腻的内里搅翻肠肉，掐起他的下颚欣赏他反胃的神色，又悻悻撤回过分的力道，将抚慰的吻给予他绞拧的眉弓，他闷闷地笑出几不可闻的响动。</p><p>脱狱发情的野兽困在濡泞漏雨的巢中，以充沛的精液浇灌折来的花，喝胀了他的下腹，以致他收起腿架上桌板时，汇成窄溪的浊液能仿佛粘虫一样，耸动肢节爬过臀肉发霉的缝隙。死神挂着暧昧的笑容教他用两指撑开倦怠的后穴，好让留恋他肠壁的黏水排出，他被盯得害臊发怵，洞口在毫不掩饰的注视下吐了一串又攒合吞没，那就像一张贪食的嘴，反复含着什么钟情的奶油汤汁，也不管是不是混了迷药进去。</p><p>勉强立直的两腿上印遍了死神的吻，死神甚至拎着他的脚跟在本就发红的膝盖尖叠了更热烈而持久的烧痕，那些竭力啮啃舔弄的触感大多在残留在隐秘之至的地方，因此穿戴衣物的过程显得尤其漫长难耐，还需要防备不安分的连续袭击。终于系齐纽扣后他肿大的乳粒跟峰丘似的顶高了布料，自然而然地惹来了隔着衣物的揉捏，他正欲请求死神住手，时间的槌啪地敲破了凝固的躯壳们。</p><p>一瓶酒打湿了鲁道夫放在桌子上的纸烟盒，他立刻决定放弃这件能捎来短暂快乐的东西，在酒客的推搡中抓过风衣和围巾匆忙披在身上，追随一道消散在门外的人影逃离干冰和彩灯制造的迷魂乡，他趔趄踉跄，红砖墙、人行道、路灯杆——瞧哪，<em>车、是车来了！</em></p><p>街上睡着一只轧死的猫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>